In terminal SIV infection in macaques, lentivirus-infected leukocytes are numerous in SIV-specific infiltrates yet are rarely detected at inflammatory sites associated with opportunistic infections such as mycobacteriosis, SV40, and toxoplasmosis or in complete Freund's adjuvant (CFA)-induced skin granulomas This refutes the theory that opportunistic infections during HIV/SIV infection serve as a stimulus for the recruitment of lentivirus-infected cells However, during acute SIV-infection we have observed occasional animals with SIV-positive leukocytes associated with Pneumonyssus- and CFA-induced granulomas We have also described virus-positive cells in the cellular infiltrates associated with pulmonary granulomas induced by tetrathyridia of Mesocestoides in a pigtailed macaque (Macaca nemestrina) during acute SIV infection Our hypothesis is that SIV-infected leukocytes are able to traffic to inflammatory sites early in infection, but lose this ability late in dise ase